Blades the Overly Possessive Helicopter
by Thomas Tom Tom
Summary: Rescue Bots! Blades goes to extreme lengths to dissuade any of Dani's suitors...including going out with her himself.
1. Blades vs Taylor

**A/N: So this happened when I was trying to write something serious. Sadly, it was not to be.**

**Why aren't there more Rescue Bots fanfics on here? The show is fantastic!**

**Taylor is the pilot in "Lost Bell." His name is completely fabricated, (Taylor just sounds like a kind of jocky name) so if anyone knows his _real_ name please tell me.**

**Helicopter Heroes is a real show, and it involves helicopters. And Britain. :D**

**Review, plz. Blades is happy when you review. **

* * *

**Blades the Overly Possessive Helicopter: Blades vs. Taylor**

Cody was rubbing his eyes tiredly when the control room panel lit up with red flashing lights.

He slid the headphones on and answered the call. "Griffin Rock 'Mergency."

"Hi, Cody, it's Taylor. Can you send someone out to the airfield? My plane's floating just offshore, and I kinda need it."

Cody shook his head and blinked, instantly awake. "Are you in the sea?"

"Nah, I woke up a couple minutes ago and the plane was just there. Must've been blown into the bay by the storm last night; knew I should've tied it down or something." Taylor replied.

"Okay. Dani and Graham'll be there in a couple of minutes." Cody said, pressing their respective buttons on the panel.

"No need to rush, kid, the plane doesn't look like it's going anywhere."

* * *

Graham cracked his fingers as Boulder approached, Dani sliding down the fireman's pole shortly afterwards.

"Doesn't that hurt?" the green bulldozer queried.

"What? Oh, that. No, it's just something people do when they're preparing for something." Graham answered.

"Fascinating." Boulder said, as Blades walked in, a definite smirk on his faceplate.

"What're you so happy about?" Dani asked her helicopter crossly, pulling on her helmet.

"I'm just happy we've got a mission. Because, I, um, sort of, like flying a little bit now, you know, because I'm used to it now and everything. Also, I watched this TV show yesterday called "Helicopter Heroes", so I'm feeling a little more confident." Blades replied, pushing his index digits together nervously.

"What, flying with _me _has no factor into it?"

"Ah, well, no, wait yes, uh..." Blades floundered.

Dani laughed. "Let's go."

* * *

Quite quickly the Rescue Bots had reached the scene, Graham and Boulder already brainstorming ideas on how to lift the stricken plane from the bay and back onto the runway.

Dani noticed Blades was suspiciously quiet the whole way, and banged on the instrument panel when they had almost landed. "Blades? Wake up!"

"What? Oh! Sorry! I-I-I just, uh, went into sleep mode there accidentally. Didn't get enough recharge yesterday, silly me, oh dear." Blades explained rapidly, his "apologetic face" showing up on the screen.

"Why didn't you get enough recharge?" Dani asked curiously.

"Oh...um...well I've been...uh...practising flying by myself at night...um...so no-one'll see me without a pilot, right? I don't want to get in trouble with Chase or Heatwave."

"Blades!" Dani exclaimed. "You could have just woken me up; you know I love flying!"

"Well, yes, but but but then you'd be all tired and wouldn't be able to do all your rescuing in the daytime, and then I'd feel bad and I'd accidentally tell the Chief or Chase or Heatwave and then you'd be in trouble and I didn't want that so I just went on my own!" Blades rambled.

Dani shushed him as they came into land, Taylor walking up near the helipad.

"Does my hair look okay?" Dani said mostly to herself.

Blades' screen-face cocked an optic ridge. "You're wearing a helmet; no one can see your hair, Dani."

It then settled itself back into robotic stoicism as Taylor approached his canopy.

Dani slid out of the cockpit, motioned the pilot to stand back, then asked Blades to transform.

Taylor took a worried few steps further back as Blades' massive foot planted itself just a few feet away from him.

"Hi, Taylor. How'd you manage this?" Dani asked, shooting a strange look at Blades (who wasn't usually this intimidating).

"I dunno, last night it was beside the hangar and this morning it's transformed into a boat! Somehow I doubt the electronics or the engine'll be up to flying me to the mainland this afternoon." Taylor replied, scratching the back of his head and remarkably covertly running his eyes over Dani.

Dani giggled a bit at the "transformed" line and Blades' foot shifted ever so slightly towards Taylor.

He looked up at Blades. "Enough about me, though, you're looking amazing tod- – hey, uh, Dani? Is your copter snarling at me?"

"No, no, no! Just...uh...a...squinty...jaw bolt! I was going to fix it before we came but I didn't have time." Dani replied quickly. "Okay, copter-bot, let's go and...uh...help Graham with the plane, bye Taylor!"

Blades nodded mechanically, bent down, and held out his hand for Dani. She stepped onto it and Blades strode off towards Boulder and Graham. Taylor waved cautiously after them.

"What was _that _then?" Dani whispered once out of Taylor's earshot. "You _were _snarling!"

"I was _not_. Maybe it really _is _a squinty jaw bolt." Blades replied innocently, pushing the right side of his jaw upwards.

Dani raised her eyebrows. "Yeah, okay."

* * *

Graham turned to face Dani and Blades. "Right! Now we need Blades to lift the plane up with his winch and put it on the runway, preferably, uh, in one piece; we don't want a boat hitting any wreckage."

Blades transformed and Dani hopped inside, the helicopter's rotors already spinning up.

Once in the air, Graham directed them above the floating grey aeroplane and Blades lowered his winch line. The hook caught under the plane's wings and Graham gave Dani a thumbs up.

"Okay, Blades. Lift it up." she said.

Blades gunned his engine and ascended, pulling the plane slowly out of the water and then hovering over above the runway.

"Right, stop there!" Graham shouted up.

Blades stopped a little too abruptly, and the plane swung out underneath him.

There came a horrific sound of metal shearing off, and then the plane's fuselage was ripped off the wings and crashed into the concrete runway, glass shattering and metal bending out of shape; leaving Blades only holding up the wings, which promptly fell off the hook and _also _crashed to the ground, collapsing like an accordion.

A long, awkward silence followed, eventually broken by Blades saying "Oops" in a very small voice.

* * *

Boulder and Graham carted the utterly destroyed plane away, depositing it in a hangar and then being called off to rescue Mrs. Neederlander's cat from the mortal danger of being trapped at the top of a child's climbing frame, leaving Blades and Dani at the airfield.

They were about to take off and fly back to the firehouse when Taylor tapped on the canopy.

Blades opened it _extremely _slowly.

"Hey, Dani, since my plane's totalled, you think you could give me a lift to the ferry? I've got a thing on the mainland in an hour." the pilot asked.

"Oh, sure, not a problem, get right in!" Dani replied, and held out a hand. Taylor grabbed it and pulled himself up and into Blades' cockpit.

Dani tapped on Blades' altimeter as Taylor sat down in the copilot's seat, which was code for "behave."

"Something up?" Taylor asked. Dani shook her head hurriedly.

"No, just checking in case it was stuck. It happens occasionally."

Taylor nodded slowly.

"Okay, strap in." Dani said, and Blades' pulled his seatbelts across Taylor's chest rather too tightly.

"A...little...tight, actually..." he coughed, and Blades slackened his hold enough so he wasn't crushing the man's ribcage.

Taylor took a deep breath. "How'd the seatbelt come on by itself?" he asked.

"You _are_ in a Rescue Bot. I told it to strap in, and it strapped you in." Dani replied, pushing the throttle down hard in a "_what the hell are you doing, Blades?" _kind of way.

Blades lifted off very quickly, and pointed himself in the direction of the ferry terminal.

"Okay, copter-bot, take us to the ferry terminal, please." Dani asked.

Taylor snorted as Blades set off. "You don't have to be nice to it. It is just a dumb robot after all."

"It doesn't like when you shout at it." Dani replied shortly, inwardly hating calling Blades an "it".

"It doesn't matter whether it _likes _it or not, it's a machine. It's not like you're going to hurt its _feelings _or whatever." Taylor asserted.

Blades physically growled.

"What was that?"

"Funky rotor." Dani quickly replied.

"Anyway," Taylor continued, "like I said, it's a machine. You can just say, "Machine, fly upside down!" and it'd do it."

"Command received. Flying upside down." Blades said in his monotone voice and swung upside down abruptly, sending Taylor into a panic and making Dani laugh.

"Copter-bot, can you fly the right way up now?" Dani asked through laughs.

Blades obliged smoothly, tipping Taylor back into his seat unceremoniously and saying "Affirmative, Mistress."

Taylor exhaled a few times, still in shock.

Dani smiled. "See? He's got a much better reaction to being nice."

"'He?'" Taylor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You call your plane a she, don't you?" Dani retorted. "So I can call my helicopter a he."

Taylor rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but my plane's got character. This is just a dumb robot."

Dani looked ahead determinedly. "He's got character. The funky rotor and the taking of everything literally, for example."

"That's called being defective, Dani."

Blades flew extra close to a wind turbine for that one.

Taylor let out another panicked breath and reached for his seat recliner. He pulled the lever, the seat shot forwards, and he smacked his head off the instrument panel.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, clutching his forehead. "That's it, this thing is _definitely _screwy."

"Just sensitive." Dani replied tersely. "You have to be gentle with him or things go wrong."

"Yeah, no. Machines don't do that. This one's just broken."

Blades was directly over the ferry terminal now.

"Well, thanks for the ride, even if it was in your dumb, broken, robot helicopter Dani. You can let me out here."

"Drop Taylor off, copter-bot." Dani said.

"Roger." Blades replied mechanically.

"Say, Dani, you want to have dinner with me sometime? Maybe Saturd—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH..."

Taylor was cut off as a parachute was attached to his back and the floor beneath his chair retracted into Blades' undercarriage, sending him falling out of the cockpit.

* * *

"_Blades!" _Dani exclaimed in a shocked voice as she saw the parachute open far beneath the chopper.

"What?" Blades replied innocently. "You said drop him off."

"...uh...I meant, "land and let him out", obviously..." Dani said.

"How could I have known that, being a dumb, broken, robot helicopter?" Blades retorted.

"Oh, he didn't _mean_ that..." Dani said comfortingly. "Anyone else would have been the same."

"Doctor Greene wasn't mean to me, and besides, anyone else wouldn't be shamelessly checking you out every four seconds. I'm pretty sure he was basically planning a one-night-stand. Why do you even wear such a tight flying suit?" Blades pointed out.

"He wouldn't do that! And how do you know what a one-night-stand is, anyway?"

"I watch a lot of soaps but that's not important right now because he so would do that. According to his private messages, anyway."

"Have you been hacking his Facebook profile?"

"No!" Blades said defensively. "I got Chase to do it for me."

"Ugh." Dani rolled her eyes.

"I should probably admit that I pushed his plane into the sea last night, shouldn't I?"

"WHAT!?"

"I don't want _him_ taking _my _pilot in _that _soulless..._thing, _and flying around in _my _sky. At least in here I can keep an optic on him. Did you _see _his pheromone levels? If I could read minds, I'd steer clear of his, I can tell you."

"You dropped his plane on purpose as well, didn't you. Ugh. Is Heatwave like this with Kade?"

"Probably not. Heatwave doesn't care as long as he gets to put out fires. _I _happen to really _like _my partner. Uh...that's you...you know."

"Awww..." Dani replied fondly. "Thanks, Blades. I really like you, too."

Blades smiled happily.

"...That doesn't excuse you from dropping my almost-date at 1000 feet."

"Does it excuse me from persuading Chase to arrest him for attempted kidnap?" Blades asked hopefully.

"Ugh, _BLADES!_"

* * *

**Yeah, this is unlikely to be just a oneshot...I haz 2 much of teh crack**


	2. Blades visits a Nightclub

**A/N: Okay, I admit I've just completely abandoned my policy of no Cybertronians/humans. I REGRET NOTHING**

**BLANI it is! Yes, I thought of the Bots' human names all by myself, thank you.**

**...and Story Arc! Review if you will, it's good to see that at least some people aren't diehard GEEWUNners.**

* * *

**Blades the Overly Possessive Helicopter: Blades visits a Nightclub**

Blades landed outside the nightclub, the noise of wubs clearly audible even from on the rooftop.

He powered down all his non-essential systems and diverted the extra power to his newly-installed holoform, which appeared in the pilot's seat.

Blades examined himself. His humanised counterpart (he'd discovered the term on the humans' internet, and decided it quite fit the holoforms) was wearing a white very-long-sleeved hoodie (the sleeves stretched to his fingertips) with orange accents, and black trousers. He also wore some scruffy orange and black trainers, and black gloves. On top of his tousled reddish hair sat a pair of green plastic glasses.

Blades gulped. At least he had a hood. He pushed said hood up, hopped out of his own cockpit (weird feeling, that), and slid down a drainpipe onto the street level.

He instantly felt a million times smaller. The pavement looked a lot smaller from his usual height. Blades shook his head and walked past the assortment of vehicles (one of them being Heatwave and another being Chase, he noticed with some degree of amusement) outside the club, looking into the windows curiously.

Heatwave was quite obviously (to an Autobot) in stasis, and Blades couldn't quite resist tapping on his windscreen. Nothing happened.

The copter-turned-human looked suspiciously at Chase, whose interior was dark too – they must've be using their holoforms as well. Blades pushed in through the club's double doors, only to be met by a man at least three times his size wearing intimidating black shades and a black shirt. A "Bouncer" or a "Springer" or a "Rebound Guy" or something was what those men were called, Blades recalled.

"I.D., ta." the big man said, and Blades (having watched at least three movies in which this was a scene) dug out a little white card from his hoodie pocket and handed it over.

"This checks out. Have a good night, sir." the Bouncer (_that_ was what they were called, Blades decided) said gruffly, handing back the little white card; as if he would have enjoyed bashing poor Blades' hardlight skull in. Blades nervously moved past him into the exceptionally loud nightclub.

* * *

Once inside, Blades winced at the loud noise, blinked a few times at the flashing lights, and then finally gave in and flicked his glasses over his eyes.

Everything took on a very green quality, but the lights were much less annoying. Using his new-found vision, the copter-bot rapidly located Kade, standing on a table telling some kind of wildly exaggerated story to a throng of listeners, a brown bottle in his hand; Graham, sitting at a much more secluded table and talking animatedly to a girl with electric-blue hair (Blades didn't know it could be _that _colour); and Dani, slouching in abject boredom on a black sofa while a man talked at length about something she clearly didn't care about whatsoever.

Blades made his way around the edge of the room, not wanting to go too near the substantially more flashy, loud and crowded "dance floor".

He approached Dani's sofa and sat down, his pilot instantly turning her head to look at him. Blades smiled a nervous smile and pushed his hood down.

The talky-man, becoming rapidly aware of his chances with the pilot currently completely ignoring him, stood up frustratedly and walked off to disappear in the crowd.

"Hi." Dani said over the so-called music.

"Hi..!" Blades replied, only a little bit louder than his ordinary talking volume.

"So who are you? I'm Dani!"

"Um, I'm...uh...I'm Blair." Blades told her, frantically checking his memory for a name which wasn't Blades.

"I haven't seen you around, Blair." Dani observed.

"Uh, I'm new here, that's uh, that's probably why. And I try not to get into anything I'll need to be rescued from!" Blades explained, trying to make his tone slightly more happy at the end.

Dani laughed. "More than I can say for most people around here. Maybe I have seen you before, though, your voice is familiar for some reason."

"Maybe someone you know?" Blades asked.

"Maybe. Ugh, my brothers are both going to be here _all night, _again." Dani groaned.

"You don't want to be here?"

"Not really my scene. You?"

"Came with a friend. He's more of a party kind of guy than I am, though. It's too loud in here." Blades grinned, gesturing over his shoulder at a policeman energetically dancing the Robot to wild cheers.

"What's his name?" Dani sniggered. "I bet my dad would like him."

"He's called Charley. I've got another friend in here too somewhere...uh, a bigger guy than Charley. He's called Henry. Looks kinda like a firefighter?" Blades replied, looking around.

Dani pointed to Kade. "Sure it's not him?"

Blades smiled. "Pretty sure." he replied, pointing to a burly black-haired man with stupidly awesome sideburns skulking in the corner of the room.

"So there are three of you?" Dani asked, leaning forwards a bit.

"Four. Brandon didn't want to come."

"So what do you guys do? I'm pretty sure you know what I do."

"Uhm, Charley's a cop, Henry's a firefighter, Brandon does construction, and I'm an air ambulance pilot." Blades said, a drop of pride slipping into his voice.

"Air ambulance? By yourself?"

"Yeah, until you took over. There isn't really an abundance of giant transforming robots on the island, so I might have been relegated to third responder."

Dani laughed, Blades joining in nervously after a bit. They sat in relative silence for a little after that.

"So, want to dance?" Dani asked.

_Oh scrap, here we go. _Blades thought.


	3. Blades vs Low Temperature Conditions

**A/N: Yep, another one. You should have had this one last week, but I acquired Need for Speed: Rivals and literally didn't stop playing as the police until I owned a Ford Mustang Boss in patrol car livery with the numberplate "CH453" and was happy, until I decided I needed a black and red Lamborghini with the numberplate "W1LDRDR", which took three days in total. Yeah.**

* * *

**So I watched the first episode of Season Two of RB, and have only this to say:**

**Dear Rescue Bots writers,  
****Never stop reading my fanfictions. Thank you.  
****Sincerely, Tom.**

* * *

**Blades vs. Low Temperature Atmospheric Conditions**

It is important to mention at this point that as Dani pulled Blades reluctantly to his feet, the helicopter had literally no idea whatsoever how to perform any Earth dance besides the tango, and it is also important to note that he was aware that a rather packed nightclub was not quite the appropriate setting for such a dance (**Believe me, I speak from experience.**), either.

* * *

"I guess your sudden awkward silence means you can't dance to save your life?" Dani laugh-shouted in her companion's ear.

Blair looked sheepish and grinned. "Not really."

"Thank god for that." Dani said in relief. "I can't dance either, and I think it'd hurt if I stepped on your toes in these boots."

Blair leant forward and inspected her flying boots. "Eh, I think I'd be okay. That couldn't hurt that much."

"Really?" Dani asked playfully. "Sure about that?"

Blair cocked his head. "Uh...yeah. Yeah. Sur-ow!" he exclaimed, as Dani smartly pressed her heel down on the toe of his trainer and smirked. Blair responded in kind, and then Dani responded to the response, and then the whole thing degenerated into a desperate battle to step on each other's toes until Dani physically couldn't laugh anymore and had to sit down.

"Okay, that was officially the best thing to ever happen to me on one of these club nights." Dani giggled, as Blair dropped onto the chair beside her.

He waved as the cop, Charley, moonwalked past somehow managing to pull off the move despite wearing what were quite obviously standard police issue shoes with the little grippy metal bits in the soles.

"You mean the best thing to ever happen to you _so far._" Blair replied ever so cockily.

"Was that a hint?"

"Uh, nononono. Just an...um...observation? I wasn't implying anything." he said hurriedly, floundering much like Blades did when put in a difficult conversational situation.

Dani laughed. "You are hilarious."

"Uh...thanks?" Blair replied. "I don't know if that's good or not, really."

"It's good. I promise."

"Well if Dani promises, then it must be true."

"Oh, be quiet." Dani giggled (she was doing that _far _too much lately, what was up with her?), then checked her watch. "Ugh, it's like one in the morning, and I've got a patrol tomorrow."

She looked at Blair shyly. "Would – would you mind walking me up the road to the firehouse?"

Blair shrugged. "Not at all. It'd be, uh, an honour."

They stood up, Dani signalling to Graham that she was going now, and that he didn't have to wait up, and please hit Kade over the head before he sullied the name of the Burnses beyond all recognition; and then pushed out of the club.

* * *

Dani, feeling a tiny bit of irritation, noticed Blades in helicopter mode flying up above them, and also noticed that Chase and Heatwave had shown up. Oh, that helicopter was literally the most overprotective piece of-

"You okay?" Blair asked, waving a gloved hand in front of her face.

Dani blushed. "Just thinking."

"What, uh, what about?"

"Work." Dani replied shortly.

"Ah." Blair said, nodding. "You, uh, sure? Because I think I saw a bit of, uh, overprotective family member irritation on your face there."

Dani held her hands up. "You got me. I think my dad's hijacked my helicopter and is currently flying just above us."

Blair looked up, curiously tilting his whole upper body instead of just his head. "Some dads follow their kids to dates in rental cars, your dad follows his in a giant transforming robot. Talk about overkill."

Dani stifled _yet another _giggle. "Since when was this a date?"

"That came out wrong. I meant, uh, ehh, a...oh, forget it."

"To be honest, I wouldn't mind if it was a date." Dani admitted. She shivered a little in the night air.

Blair wordlessly pulled off his hoodie and held it out. "I'm, uh, I'm told this is, uh, what you, what you do when a girl's cold."

Dani took the white bundle, smiling warmly. "I feel awful about leaving you to freeze in just your shirt, though."

Blair made a dismissive noise. "I'm fine. Besides, I'm, uh, an awesome fearless air ambulance pilot, you know, a bit of cold air doesn't scare me."

"It's kind of cute how you refer to cold air as something that could be scary." Dani observed as she pulled on the hoodie, which if it was a little too big for Blair absolutely dwarfed her, but it was warm and had a sort of static about it which seemed uniquely pleasant.

"It is not." Blair said defensively.

"Oh, it so is."

"I could take on the cold air any day."

"Is that so?"

"So it is."

Dani gave up on trying not to giggle. "You're just impossible."

* * *

They arrived at the firehouse a little after Blades' helicopter form had landed on the helipad and gone down to the bunker.

Dani turned around and stood at the door. "So, thanks for walking me back. That was really sweet of you."

"Thanks, uh, Dani." Blair replied, rubbing the back of his head. "It wasn't any trouble."

Dani turned to go.

"Ahem." Blair said, and held out his hand expectantly.

Dani smirked and pulled off the hoodie.

She didn't hand it back.

Blair stood there awkwardly, and then Dani took his hand and wrote a phone number on it in an orange Sharpie she found in his hoodie's pocket. Only then did she eventually hand over the white hoodie.

The redhead examined his hand for a second, then Dani leant over and kissed him quickly on the cheek before tripping inside the firehouse.

* * *

She was met in the bunker by Cody, who was lounging on a pile of cushions next to Blades, recharging in vehicle form.

"So who was that?" he asked, sitting up.

"Oh, we are _not _doing this at one in the morning. Why are you even awake?" Dani responded. "Even Blades is asleep. And, hey, he was following me around all night, too!"

"Oh, yeah." Cody said, yawning. "He decided he liked your date and came home. He was asleep when he got here, though. Must've come the whole way on autopilot."

"That doesn't answer why you're still up. And he _wasn't_ my date!"

"Couldn't sleep. The place is too quiet with everyone gone." Cody answered. "Dad went out with Boulder to check on the lighthouse in case it went on the fritz again." he explained, just as Blades booted up with a loud whirring sound, then transformed.

"Oh, hi there, Dani." he said quietly. "How was your night out?"

Dani's phone buzzed and she flipped it out.

_Right number? - Blair, _the text said.

"It was great, Blades. Even if you did follow me around." Dani replied, typing.

_Right number. - Dani_

She pressed send.


	4. Blades vs Random Biker Criminal

**A/N: Uh. Yeah.**

* * *

**Blades the Overly Possessive Helicopter: Blair vs. Random Biker Criminal**

Dani and Blades had been called out by Chase and Chief Burns to provide air support against a speeding bank robber on a motorcycle.

"Dad, he's going left down Seaspray Boulevard." Dani reported into her comlink.

"Thanks, Dani. You hear that, Chase?" Charlie replied.

"Affirmative. I have a visual on the miscreant."

Chase accelerated towards the motorcyclist, sirens blaring and his loudspeaker projecting his already intimidating monotone loud enough to reach Blades in the air.

"**Pull the vehicle over. This is your only warning: if you do not comply, force will be administered.**" Chase ordered.

The thief casually revved his bike's engine and flipped the police car the bird.

"Well, that's not very nice." Charlie commented grimly. "Dani, can you see any intercepting routes from up there?"

"Uh...hang on..." Dani said, looking down through Blades' plexiglass canopy.

"There." Blades told her. "I think I see a road that cuts off Main Street."

"Nice, Blades. Dad! Take, uh, Sideburn Avenue then turn right onto Railspike Drive." Dani supplied. "Me and Blades'll go and try to cut him off past the bridge over the ferry road."

"Right. Be careful." Charlie admonished, then Chase swerved down a side street and they started along the intercepting route.

"Ready, Blades?" Dani asked.

"Uh...I...do I get a cycle to decide?"

"Taking that as a yes as revenge for making Taylor think I'm dangerous!" Dani replied, piloting Blades down to hover just under the bridge.

"Wait...Dani? What are we going to do?" Blades asked worriedly.

"We're going to pop up from under the bridge just as the perp gets here, then he'll have to stop! It's a perfect plan."

"...And if he doesn't stop?" Blades gulped.

"Hold on, here he comes." Dani said, pushing the throttle and increasing height to block the motorcycle's way.

"I don't like this, Dani..."

"Even if he doesn't stop, it won't hurt you, you're too big for that."

"The impact might hurt you, though." Blades reminded her quietly.

As it turned out, the motorcyclist was utterly indifferent to a helicopter appearing in front of him, and he merely accelerated and pulled the motorcycle into a wheelie.

The motorbike crashed into Blades, sending him spinning out of control to crash-land in the park below the bridge.

"Are you okay, Dani?" Blades asked, a large shade of panic firmly set in his voice.

"I'm fine. You filled the cockpit with foam or something, because it's really soft in here."

"Crash landing procedure." Blades replied proudly, while still sounding terrified.

"Well anyway, I'm fine. How about you?" Dani asked, tapping at the console.

"I don't think I can move."

"No! Damn it."

"You get out and call for help. I think...I think I'm going into stasis. I can't feel my tail rotors." Blades said, taking control of the situation.

Dani scrambled out of the slightly cracked canopy and surveyed Blades. He was dug into the ground, his tail rotor snapped and the tail itself buried under motorcycle pieces.

"Oh, Blades. You look terrible, doesn't that hurt?"

"Uh, yes, ah, yes it does. A lot. Ow." Blades replied, his voice cracking at times.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen." Dani said sadly, stroking Blades' canopy.

"It's okay. You're still OK, and this isn't anything a few hours in the stasis pod won't fix."

"Thanks. For saving me."

"'S what I do." Blades coughed, before the lights in his cockpit dimmed and faded out.

Dani smiled sadly at the damaged helicopter, then let out a shriek as a meaty hand clamped over her mouth.

"Okay, this is how it's going to work. You don't talk, and you don't get hurt." a gruff voice sounded from behind her. "I am _getting _away with the score, hear me?"

He released his hand for two seconds and Dani took the opportunity to scream as loud as she could.

"Damn! I thought I told you to shut up!" the thief cursed, banging her on the head roughly.

"Leave her alone!" someone else's voice shouted. For a moment Dani thought it was Blades, but while this voice had Blades' quiver of timidity and sounded a little like him, it was devoid of the mechanical sound she had become so accustomed to.

"Back off, mate." the thief shouted back. "This ain't your probl—AGH!"

He suddenly stopped talking as a hunk of motorbike flew from nowhere and narrowly missed Dani's left ear, but obviously hit the man full in the face. He let go of Dani and staggered back, blood streaming from his nose.

A figure in a white and orange hoodie jumped in, delivering a few punches to the thief, who replied in kind, hitting Dani's rescuer in the face, who took a step back and shook his head. "Hm. That hurt more than I expected it to." he noted.

The thief was in the middle of laughing it off when the newcomer kicked him in the face, sending him flying over to bash his head off Blades' canopy. Dani winced as he slid off onto the ground, apparently unconscious.

Dani herself leant against Blades' side and slumped down into a sitting position exhaustedly.

"I've never done _that _before." her rescuer said to himself.

"Sorry, who are you?"

"Ah, hi. You don't remember me?" the person said nervously, waving a little bit then hurriedly stuffing his hand back into his hoodie pocket.

Dani squinted up at him, the dust from Blades' crash still making it hard to see.

The person was about her age, maybe a little older, wearing a white hoodie with orange accents and black trousers. He wore some scruffy orange and black trainers, and black gloves. On top of his tousled brown hair sat a pair of green tinted sunglasses.

"_Blair? _Wha- actually, nevermind. Thanks for saving me like that, Blair." Dani said, a little flabbergasted.

"It really wasn't, uh, much trouble. Um, apart from the punching, and the...yeah." he replied, waving his hand about nervously.

Dani laughed and Blair seemed to calm down a little. "Seeing as, you know, your helicopter's a bit, uhm, stuck right now, would you mind if I hung about for a bit? I'd just feel, uh, feel bad about leaving you alone out here, you know."

Dani smiled and shrugged, a bit helplessly. "Sure. Sure. I could use the company while I'm waiting for my dad and his bot to come and get me."

Blair slapped his forehead and snapped his fingers. "Oh, that's right, um, you're with the Rescue team here. I, uh, forgot that part." He came over and sat next, but not overly too close, to Dani. "This is the copter-bot, isn't it?"

He looked left and right conspiratorially. "Tell you the truth, uh, this one's my favourite."

Dani patted Blades' side plating absently. "Mine too."

Blair laughed, a laugh tinged with nervousness which somehow seemed remarkably familiar yet intensely attractive to Dani.

"Of course he's your favourite, he's your bot, isn't he?"

"There's that, yeah." Dani smiled despite herself. "You know, you're the only person I know who hasn't called him an 'it'. Why's that?" she asked, the thought only occurring to her there.

"Machines have identities, right? A.I.s and things. I just figured he's a he; like, uh, a big, metal, man..."

Dani drifted off as Blair explained. _Blades would like this guy,_ she thought.

Because she definitely did.


	5. Blades' Jet Mode Persona Swap

**A/N: This came about after a think about how jets tend to be much more extreme in their emotions (Slingshot, Fireflight, Air Raid), so I figured I'd mess with Blades some more. Also, gave a bit of backstory regarding Blades being scared of flying! Woop!**

**Dear reviewer who asked wasn't Wildrider a Ferrari; yes, he was in G1, but Ferraris are too serious for Wildrider. He needs a completely insane car for a vehicle mode. Like a Lambo.**

**Let us continue the killing of Taylor! Review!**

* * *

**Blades' Jet Mode Persona-Swap**

A large storm had rolled over Griffin Rock during the night, and Dani was woken up by the gale-force winds swooshing past her bedroom window. That, and the fact Blades was standing outside tapping furiously on the same window.

"Hm?" Dani asked blearily, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She was still in her flight suit and boots, she noticed. Must have fallen asleep without taking them off last night. Probably while texting Blair. She checked her phone. Yep. She closed her phone and looked at Blades. "What's the problem?"

"There's some kind of trouble at the airfield! Cody tried to call you, but your comlink wasn't on. We have to go, now!" Blades shouted over the wind, sounding muffled through the window.

Dani shot out of her bed, pulling her hair into something resembling sort-of presentable and opened the window. Blades put his servo out, quickly scooped her out of the firehouse and deposited her in his cockpit.

"Can you even fly in this kind of storm?" Dani asked worriedly, looking at the swaying trees and bending telegraph poles.

"Uh...well, I could fly in a rust storm on Cybertron, but then again, I, uh, had a jet mode then." Blades replied thoughtfully.

"You told me you had a ground-based vehicle mode before you were a helicopter." Dani stated, strapping herself in.

"Oh, I did, but I had a jet mode, ah, before that. I changed mode when I joined the Rescue Bots team. We, er, we didn't need a flyer. And I just got used to being on the ground, and sort of got a bit scared of flying, because I was, um, I was afraid I'd forgotten how to."

"Do you still have the jet mode, I don't know, saved?"

"Um, alt modes don't work like that, Dani. But I think I could, ah, maybe transform my rotors into wings and the, um, and the tail rotors into fan thrusters." Blades considered. "Let me just, um, let me just try."

"Okay, but if you can't, I'm not risking you. We're walking there." Dani cautioned.

Blades switched into helicopter mode, but his rotors first transformed into two large swept-back wings then swivelled down onto the sides of his cockpit, which lengthened and thinned out. His skids folded up and sat astride his tail, and his tail rotor split and formed two turbines which attached onto the back of the new skids-turned-thrusters. He now sort-of resembled a Smart car with wings, jet turbines, and a tail.

Dani looked at her new _jeticopter_, impressed. "Well, I can safely say you are the best helicopter in existence, Blades."

"Don't I know it, darling. Let's take you to heaven and back, then." Blades replied smootly, firing up his new turbines and somehow managing to _rev _them.

"Wha- Blades, when did you get _flirty?_" Dani asked, a little shocked.

"Ah – well, um - it must be the, ah, vehicle form. Jet flyers tend to be more, um, _extrovert_ than, er, others." Blades explained, sounding mortified. "Sorry."

Dani laughed. "Well, I could get used to flirty Blades, as long as it's only in short bursts."

"Uh, that's likely. I might be a bit more, er, _Heatwave_-y than usual for a bit, as well."

"As long as you don't suddenly turn into Chase. I don't think I could handle any more awful jokes."

"Er, noted." Blades said, taking off and flying into the storm. Dani managed to fall back asleep soon after Blades flew off.

* * *

"Dani? I'm not averse to pretty femmes falling asleep in my cockpit, but wake uuup..." Blades said, moving her seat slightly.

"Who-Blair?" Dani exclaimed, waking up with a start.

"Who?" Blades asked, a little jealously. "But for the record, I'm Blades. _Blaaadddeesss."_

"A friend." Dani said shortly. "One who I don't need you to drop from a thousand feet up."

"Oh come on, it was _one_ time."

"Still!"

"He deserved it."

"Nobody deserves to be dropped out of a helicopter without warning!"

"Technically, I _did _warn him, and anyway, some humans pay for that to be done to them. I should have charged him for my airdropping services." Blades pointed out.

Dani was forced to admit he had a point. "So maybe you're right there, but what about stalking me all of yesterday night?"

"I didn't stalk you. I just kept tabs on you."

"Same thing!"

"Is not."

"Hello, you _followed me around town!_"

"For your own safety."

"You are completely impossible to deal with, Blades."

"Thank you."

"That's not a compliment."

"Whatever, sugar, we're here."

* * *

Blades' jet mode was _really _fast, despite the storm, and he was above the airfield in three minutes, instead of the twenty it would have taken to walk in the winds.

There was a small crowd already at the airfield, who were watching Taylor and his (new) plane being blown down the runway towards the sea. The plane's brakes were on, and the flaps were angled down to stop the Cessna flipping over.

Dani could literally hear Blades' sniggering. "Be nice." she chided. "And this time don't drop him out of the cockpit in a fit of rage."

"Wasn't rage." Blades growled shortly. "If it was, I wouldn't have given him a parachute."

Ah. So this was Aggressive-Blades.

"Whatever you say. Let's land and help Taylor out."

"Thought you'd never ask, sweetness."

Blades flew diagonally downwards and then switched off his engines, freefalling for about five hundred metres before transforming and landing perfectly with slightly bended knees, skidding to a halt in front of the crowd to impressed applause.

"And he nails the landing." Blades congratulated himself to Dani.

"Very smooth. Now let's drag Taylor over out of the wind." Dani replied, amusement evident in her voice.

"Roger that."

Blades walked calmly over to Taylor's stricken plane, and then put both servos on the plane's wings. He pulled, doing utterly nothing against the strong winds, and then gave up soon afterwards.

"Not strong enough to pull against the wind. Have to settle for just getting the pilot out." he explained to Dani.

"Do it." she said, nodding.

Dani was not expecting, however, for Blades to violently rip the door off the Cessna and pull Taylor out, leaving the plane to be suddenly caught by the wind and fly off backwards like an abandoned kite, only to smash horrifically on the runway and then slide into the water.

"Human: secured." Blades said in his robotic monotone. "Objective: complete."

"Yeah, except you trashed my plane, you stupid robot!" Taylor raged. "I just had that fixed!"

"Directive: preserve life. Aircraft: not alive."

"Well neither are you, you two-bit drone." Taylor muttered.

Dani's mouth twitched angrily. "Blades, put him down and transform."

"Affirmative." Blades lowered Taylor down to perhaps two metres above the ground then pointedly dropped him and transformed into his _jeticopter_ mode.

"Whoa! Dani, you didn't tell me you got an _upgrade _for this braindead thing!" Taylor said. "Speaking of, could I get a ride over to the-"

"Sorry, one seat only!" Dani replied sweetly, nudging Blades' throttle up to full. "Have fun walking, Taylor!" she waved as Blades shot up into the sky and headed towards the firehouse.

"Oh, I _really_ despise that guy." Blades grated out.

"Well, I've certainly gone off him." Dani agreed. "Nobody gets to call you a stupid robot except _me._"

"You can call me whatever you like, sugar. Ah, scrap! Sorry. Didn't, uh, mean to say that." Blades apologised.

"Okay, _wow, _Flirty Blades is the best thing ever, and wasn't that the firehouse we just passed over?" Dani laughed, looking down.

"Scrap!" Blades cursed. "Wasn't, ah, wasn't looking."

"How could you not have been looking?" Dani queried, cocking an eyebrow. She had some idea of what Blades was going to say.

"Distracted by your beautiful- Scrap! You did that on purpose, didn't you! Let's just land so I can get out of this mode and back into something which is, um, less mortifying." Blades choked, stopping himself mid-flirt.

Dani laughed again. "Sure. Just remember I'll be bringing this up whenever I need something from you."


End file.
